I Have Loved You Since The Moment I Met You
by Commanderclexa100
Summary: [Military AU] *One-shot* Clarke and Lexa are both soldiers in the US Army and have become best friends. A mission going south lead them to reveal their hidden feelings as one of them is critically injured.
****Disclaimers** I do not own the 100 characters. The plot and dialogue are mine.**

Clarke was only eighteen when she joined the U.S Army. When her father died in a car accident due to her mother's drunk driving, it left her shattered and self destructive. Alcohol and drugs became her escape but when her best friends Raven and Octavia found her unconscious on the bathroom floor with an empty pill bottle on the floor and a vodka bottle drained of its content, she decided she needed to change. She didn't want to put her friends through that pain again. Her near death experience gave her a new outlook on life, so when Octavia brought up her idea of joining the army Raven and Clarke followed suit and all three enlisted right after graduation. Now after seven years in the armed forces the three women have risen through the ranks specializing in their own fields. Clarke a Sergeant First Class and top medic, Octavia a Sergeant and best tank gunner, and Raven the Senior Chief of the Explosive Ordnance Disposal unit or EOD. They have been in the same unit for the past seven years and now due to their skills being expanded through a variety of fields they are now apart of the new Special Forces Operational Detachment Alpha unit or also known as the "A-Team."

The "A-Team," consists of 12 Special Forces Soldiers: 2 officers, and 10 sergeants. All team members are Special Forces qualified and cross-trained in different skills. They are also multi-lingual. The A-Team operate in hostile or denied areas and can infiltrate and exfiltrate their area of operations by air, land, or sea. They operate for an indefinite period of time in remote locations with little or no outside support if need be making them truly independent, self-sustaining "detachments." All detachment members are capable of advising, assisting, and directing foreign counterparts in their function up through battalion level.

It has been a year since the team has been formed and the past six months have been dedicated to training and getting ready for their first big mission as a team. Which is what the team was doing at the moment, lifting weights, running through circuits and drills before the meeting.

"Yo Griffin! You sure you can lift that much? You don't want to drop it on yourself before the mission. Dude I can see your arms shaking from here!" Raven yells across the yard bringing attention to the blonde who was lifting twice her body weight on the bench press, making Clarke growl in annoyance.

"That's why I have a spotter dumbass!" Clarke yells back making Lexa chuckle from her position above Clarke's head with her hands lightly holding the bar incase Clarke needed help.

"You're almost done Clarke. Just ten more." Clarke looks up and raises her eyebrows chuckling.

"Are you sure Woods? Because I'm pretty sure you said that ten reps ago." Lexa tries to stop the blush from rising to her face at being caught distracted, though in her defence Clarke should not be wearing a white tank top while working out in hundred degree weather.

"It's alright Lex I know my body can be distracting." Clarke smirks at the brunette when she loses the battle with her blush, making her tan skin darken.

"Whatever Griffin. Finish this rep, the mission briefing is in a few minutes." Clarke grins and pushes up and Lexa helps lift the bar up and onto the hooks before pulling Clarke up and onto her feet and handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks Commander." Clarke says and winks making her best friend and long time crush, blush and look down to try and hide it. Clarke smiles at the sight, loving how she can affect the the usually stoic and cold Commander so easily. Lexa looks up and sees Clarke's grin and can't help but roll her eyes and grin back.

Both are startled out of their staring when Raven and Octavia grab them from behind making both of them react and spin around punching their attackers and whipping them over their shoulders tossing them on the ground. Raven and Octavia groan from their curled positions on the ground while Clarke and Lexa look down at them in shock and annoyance before looking at each other. Clarke breaks out in a wide grin before holding her hand out for a high five that Lexa returns with a grin.

"What the hell? Dude they were like twins. They did the exact same thing!" Raven exclaims to Octavia as they lay on the ground looking up at the smirking duo.

"We've been working on that for a while." Lexa says with a smirk making Octavia groan and roll her eyes before looking at Raven.

"I'm never sneaking up on them again. Princess and Commander are nuts." Raven nods her agreement before looking at Clarke with pleading eyes and lifting her arm up asking for help. Clarke raises an eyebrow at the girl and crosses her arms.

"Oh come on Princess help a mate up." Clarke shakes her head and looks at Lexa before jerking her head in the direction of the mess hall.

"I think I heard someone say ice cream was being brought in. There's probably only a few left we should get some before it's gone." Smirking Lexa looks over at the girls on the ground before looking at Clarke and taking off like a shot with Clarke keeping pace as Octavia and Raven scramble to get to their feet and chase after the two.

"You suck Griffin! You know how much I love ice cream!" Raven yells as the blonde and brunette rush through the flaps of the tent. Clarke's laughter can be heard through the camp making everyone grin a little, knowing she's been having a difficult time after their last mission and no one has heard her laugh in a while.

When Raven and Octavia break through the flaps everyone stares at them as they breath heavily and look at the long table with the food on it. Not seeing any ice cream left the girls scan the mess hall and spot Clarke and Lexa in the corner, both with a bowl full of chocolate. Octavia and Raven glare at them as Lexa and Clarke eat slowly while looking at the two angry brunettes. Raven tries to go for Clarke's bowl when they reach the table but Clarke swiftly moves it out of reach and takes another spoonful.

"Damn it Griffin! It's a million degrees out and I just want to have some ice cream. Sharing is caring." Clarke looks at her with a serious expression and makes a show of considering it. Opening her mouth she pauses and looks at Raven's hopeful expression before closing it and smirking.

"No." By now all the people in the tent are staring and have been waiting to see what would happen since the brunette women came in. Everyone holds their breath as Clarke slowly raises her spoon and eats the ice cream while staring Raven in the eyes. Raven narrows her eyes at the action and slowly nods and backs up slowly. Octavia and Lexa look at each other in concern before looking back towards the drama.

"Ok Griff you eat your ice cream. I'll leave you to it." Raven turns and takes a few steps away but abruptly turns and lunges at Clarke, but Clarke saw it coming and quickly pushes backwards in the chair, knocking it over so she can do a backwards somersault and stands back on her feet without dropping any of her ice cream. Meanwhile Raven trips over the chair and lands on the ground in a heap before bouncing back up and glaring at Clarke.

Clarke grins and quickly finished her ice cream before handing the bowl to Raven. Raven takes it and looks down at the bowl and slowly looks back up before chucking the bowl at Clarke. Clarke manages to duck in time so the bowl sails over her head towards the door, but someone steps through it and the hard plastic bowl hits them in the head. Raven freezes and slowly takes a step back as the victim looks up to see who threw the bowl. Anya scans the room until her eyes land on Raven standing and looking pale beside Clarke who is trying to stop her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand. Lexa and Octavia sitting behind them with their heads in their arms shaking with silent laughter.

"Reyes!" Everyone jumps except for the four women when Anya yells and stalks forward. Raven groans and looks at Clarke with a look that screams revenge before turning to face her angry girlfriend.

"Yes ma'am?" Anya glares at Raven's sarcastic tone of the title and points to the exit making Raven groan and walk out with Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Anya following closely. Once they are far enough away from people so they won't be overheard Anya makes them stop and turn to look at her.

"Why was I just hit in the head with a bowl?" Clarke tries to stop her laughter but when she looks over at Lexa and Octavia they all burst out laughing. All three end up bent over breathless with their hands on their knees while Raven glares and Anya tries and fails to stop the twitch of her lips when she sees Clarke laughing again. Shaking her head she sighs and glares at Raven.

"If you want any action tonight you'll answer my question soldier." Anya says coolly. Making Raven's jaw drop in disbelief making the three start laughing even harder.

"It's Clarke's fault." Clarke stops laughing and sputters in response when Anya raises an eyebrow in her direction. While Raven looks at her with a smug expression.

"Like hell it's my fault! Your the one who attacked me!" Raven scowls when Anya glares in her direction.

"Is that true Raven? Did you attempt to harm a fellow soldier?" Anya's voice is hard and unforgiving making Raven flinch slightly.

"Kinda? But in my defence she took the last of the ice cream and wouldn't share! That's a crime in its self." Anya rolls her eyes and looks at them critically noticing the matching bruising on Octavia and Raven's cheeks.

"What happened to you two?" She says and points between them.

"Lexa and Clarke." Octavia says and Anya smirks nodding her head in approval.

"Let me guess you tried to jump them again didn't you?" Raven grumbles in response while Lexa and Clarke nod.

"Well serves you right. If you haven't learned your lesson by now I don't think you will. Attacking two of the best combat fighters is not a smart move. Come on we have a briefing." Lexa and Clarke smirk before Anya nods her head for them to follow her. They all start heading over until Anya stops and motions for Lexa, Raven, and Octavia to continue on and placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"I just need to have a chat with Clarke. We'll be in soon. Tell Indra." They nod but all have concerned looks on their faces when they notice Clarke's stiff posture. Once they leave Anya turns and looks at Clarke, noticing her clenched jaw an crossed arms.

"I just wanted to see how you're holding up. And I'm glad to hear your laughter again. It's been awhile." Clarke swallows hard and nods in response while shifting her weight to one leg.

"I'm doing okay." Anya nods and looks into Clarke's eyes, seeing the pain and haunting look in them.

"I know but I still worry. I may be your superior but you will always be like a little sister to me. You know that. I know you and I know how you deal with pain. You and Lexa are the same in that department." Clarke's lips twitch at the mention of the brunette but her eyes still fill with tears but she doesn't let them fall.

"I see them every night. I can't get them out of my head. The looks on their faces they haunt me." Clarke swallows hard and looks down at her feet clenching her jaw and Anya's eyes soften in sympathy and understanding as she watches the blonde struggle to not fall apart.

"What I did was unforgivable." Anya shakes her head when Clarke looks back up.

"What you did was for survival it was either you or them." Clarke shakes her head and bites her lip hard.

"They just came out of nowhere. That building was suppose to be empty. There wasn't suppose to be anyone in there. We just had to go in and retrieve but of course it's never that simple."

"Clarke this is war. There will always be casualties. You did what you had to do. What if they went after one of us? Raven, Octavia, Lexa? Would you have not done the same thing?"

Clarke shakes her head hard and quick. "It's not the same. I killed them all I'm a monster." Clarke breaks and lets the tears fall sobbing too consumed in her grief to stand, and crouches with her head in her hands. Anya quickly squats down in front of her and places a hand on the back of Clarke's head and brings her forehead to rest on top of Clarke's head to hide her own tears at seeing the woman in so much pain.

"You are not a monster Clarke. You are far from it." Clarke shakes her head.

"I killed children! Five innocent children Anya! All of them younger than thirteen! H-how can you tell me I'm not a monster when I murdered five children in cold blood? I deserve this pain." Anya clenches her jaw and squeezes her eyes shut trying to block out the images flashing before her eyes.

Clarke going into the building's left wing armed while she went right and the rest took different floors. Then hearing gunshots and Clarke's comm cutting out. Everyone rushing into Clarke's section to see five small bodies littering the floor surrounding Clarke while the blonde was on her knees holding her shoulder and a bloody knife with a child not even eight years old in front of her. Lexa having to carry Clarke out because she was in shock.

"Clarke. They would have killed you. I know you think all children are innocent but some, especially in war are not. They are trained to kill and are manipulated by their parents and soldiers to do their dirty work. Iraq is in part of the world where they don't care how they win war as long as they do. I am so sorry you had to do that. But if it was you or them I would want you to live. I know that's horrible to say but they were soldiers even at that age. And if you hadn't done what you did they would have blown the place. All of them had grenades Clarke. You saved all of us on that mission."

Clarke's sobbing had slowed as Anya spoke and now were just hiccups and sniffles while Anya stroked her hair. Once her breathing was under control Clarke nodded agreeing with Anya's words.

"Okay." Anya sighs in relief when Clarke mutters that and slowly raises raises Clarke's head with both hands to looks the woman in the eyes. She wipes the tears off the blonde's cheeks with her thumbs and gives her a small encouraging smile.

"Okay. Let's get to this briefing before Indra buries me alive for being late." Clarke chuckles and nods while standing up and Anya following. Clarke wipes her face and takes a deep breath before looking at Anya with a grateful look.

"Thank you. I needed to get that off my chest." Anya smiles and nods.

"I know. And I know how much you hate shrinks so I thought I'd give it a shot. You and Lexa are so stubborn it's not funny." Clarke rolls at the not so subtle way Anya brings Lexa into conversation. Shaking her head Clarke walks past Anya and into the tent before she can say something else.

The first thing she notices is Lexa pacing with a troubled look on her face but stops when she sees Clarke. Relieved she arches an eyebrow silently asking if Clarke is okay. Clarke smiles and nods before looking at Indra. Indra nods and turns to the group of specialists.

"Lincoln and Bellamy you are our weapons sergeants and will be uncharged of inventory and care of weapons. As well being the snipers for this mission. Reyes your our engineering sergeant and are in charge of detecting explosives as well as launching and placing our explosives or disarming the enemy's explosives. Blake you are our driver for the humvees if needed but your main job is to be alert and take out the assailants since you are our gunner. Griffin and Nyko you are our medics and you will be separated. One with one group and the other with the second. Gustus and Lexa you will be running this mission but Woods is in charge. But if something happens Gustus you will take over. Now Miller and Green are our communications. You will make sure everyone stays connected and has the equipment they need. And do not let the connection to us be cut. If it is use the Sat phones. Everyone clear?"

All nod their understanding before Indra and Anya go into detail of their mission. An hour later everyone is packing their gear and washing up before bed. Clarke and Lexa finish their packing and are now sitting on Clarke's bed talking quietly.

"Are you okay Clarke?" Lexa asks quietly and looks over at the blonde. Clarke looks over and sees Lexa looking at her openly and grins at her before responding.

"I will be. It's gonna take a while but I think I'll be okay eventually." Lexa nods and grabs Clarke's hand squeezing it in understanding. Clarke lays her head on Lexa's shoulder and plays with Lexa's fingers, letting the action sooth her worries and dark thoughts. Lexa brings her left arm up and around Clarke's shoulders and pulls her closer laying her head against Clarke's soft hair.

After a bit of comfortable silence Clarke's hand slowly stops playing with Lexa's fingers and her breathing slows telling Lexa she has fallen asleep. Slowly so not to wake Clarke the brunette gently picks Clarke up bridal style and turns to place her on the bed. When she lets go Clarke whimpers and grips Lexa's hand and her eyes flutter open.

"Stay. Please." Lexa swallows and nods and slowly slides into Clarke's bed and pulls the blankets over them. Sleeping in Clarke's bed is not new to her. Whenever Clarke has a nightmare Lexa is always there to help sooth them and usually Clarke just moves over silently telling her to lay down with her. So when she is done moving Clarke finds her usual position curled up against the left side of Lexa with her head against her heart and an arm across her stomach. Lexa's arms come around to cradle Clarke and soon are both asleep, each having the best nights sleep in years.

The next morning everyone is in the humvees ready by the time four a.m rolls around. Octavia driving, Lincoln in the passenger seat, and the rest in the back. Everyone is tense and all focused on their own thoughts and going over the plan. They are almost to their destination when an explosion rocks the humvee making everyone fly around. The humvee is on fire and Octavia is unconscious at the wheel with Lincoln trying wake her up. Clarke is on the floor with Lexa hovering over her shaking her awake while the rest are already out of the vehicle and firing at the ISIS soldier coming over the ridge. Clarke and Octavia are now awake and they exit the vehicle with Lexa and Lincoln by their sides.

"Reyes set up the launcher! Everyone fall back and find cover!" Lexa yells and Raven quickly sets up the grenade launcher with Monty's help and they manage to fire the first grenade at the enemy blowing them up and sending the rest to the ground with the force of the blow.

"Lincoln and Bellamy find higher ground and start sniping! We need to get rid of them as fast as possible. Octavia start gunning them down." Lexa orders and the two take off with their rifles towards the hill and Octavia climbs into the humvee and stands behind the automatic rifle on the roof of the vehicle. She starts spraying bullets across the expanse of the ridge taking out soldiers with ease.

"Gustus you're in charge of Blake, Reyes, Green, and Miller. Clarke and I are going up the hill to get closer. Nyko stay here and help wherever needed." After everyone voices their confirmation over the comms

Clarke and Lexa start sneaking forward with the distraction of Octavia's bullets making it easier to for them to climb the ridge. The two are halfway up the hill when a soldier pops out from behind a bush dresses in camouflage and tackles Clarke to the ground.

"Clarke!" Lexa yells and tries to grab her but end up rolling down the hill a few feet until Clarke is able to punch the guy in the face and knee him in the groin giving her enough time to roll them over and grab her knife from her thigh to stab him in the heart. Once she's sure he's dead she looks up at Lexa to see her shoot a man in the chest. Lexa looks back and sees Clarke running up the hill towards her so she grabs Clarke's medical bag and tosses it to her when she reaches Lexa.

"Thanks. Every goddamn time. Everyone thinks the medic is the easy target. Idiots." Clarke rants as she straps her bag to her back so it won't fall again and looks up to see Lexa grinning like an idiot. Clarke rolls her eyes and motions to the top of the hill.

"Come on, Commander let's kill these bastards." Lexa shakes her head in amusement before firing at a man close to the edge before climbing again with Clarke in tow. They are almost to the top when Clarke hears a rustling to her left and is able to turn just in time to fire at the soldier but not fast enough to escape the bullet fired at her. It tears through her side making her hiss and grab her side but doesn't take her down so she fires at the man again and it hits him in the centre of his forehead.

Clarke looks towards Lexa in time to see her shoot two men in the chest and throw her knife into the third. Ignoring her side she starts climbing again with Lexa and they finally reach the top. They peek over the boulder in front of them to see how many men are left and count twenty. They look at each other and smirk.

"Whoever gets the most wins and the loser will have to do the other's chores for two weeks." Lexa says and Clarke rolls her eyes but nods anyway and when she moves to lift her rifle on top of the boulder the searing pain is back and she has to bite her lip to stop the scream wanting to erupt from her throat. Lexa is already settled so Clarke quickly gets into position and they nod to each other. Clarke takes out eleven men while Lexa gets the rest and pouts a little at losing the bet.

"Damn." Clarke laughs but stops and quickly sucks in a sharp breath. Lexa's head whips to the side and sees Clarke clutching her left side.

"Clarke!" Lexa yells when Clarke passes out and falls backwards. She is just able to catch the blonde before she tumbles down the hill. She moves her so she's leaning against the boulder. Quickly she grabs the medic bag Clarke had taken off so she could shoot, and rips it open with slightly shaky hands grabbing tweezers, gauze, tape and bandages she then moves onto Clarke's vest.

"Whoa buy a girl dinner first." Clarke mumbles when she sees Lexa remove her of her vest and shirt.

"Oh thank god Clarke! Don't fall asleep okay? Keep talking. Why didn't you tell me you were shot?"

"Didn't have time. We had to take out the hostiles first and I was able to ignore it with my adrenaline." Clarke says and notices Lexa's shaky hands.

She grabs them and hold tight making Lexa look up.

"Hey deep breaths okay? It'll be okay? I'll talk you through it." Lexa takes a couple deep breaths and squeezes Clarke's hand in thanks. Nodding Lexa let's go and grabs her water bottle to soak a cloth and looks up at Clarke waiting for her instruction. Clarke nods and breathes shakily.

"Okay clean around the wound gently to see if there is any bruising. If there is it means there is internal bleeding." Lexa breathes out and starts cleaning the wound as gently as possible but Clarke still has to clench her jaw in pain. She looks down to see there is discolouration around the wound meaning the bullet hit an organ.

"Shit." Clarke whispers and Lexa looks up worried and bites her lip hard knowing this is bad.

"We need back up. I lost my comm when I was tackled. Are the comms working?" Lexa shakes her head but quickly grabs the gauze and presses it to Clarke's wound making her cry out in pain. Lexa winces and looks up apologetic to see Clarke looking too pale and sweating.

"Clarke I need you to hold this alright? I'm going to try the Sat phone and make contact with Indra so we can get an extraction." Clarke nods jerkily and presses her shaky hands against the wound tightly, and waits for Lexa to rummage through her bag. Clarke watches the frantic pace Lexa is going at, tossing everything out without a care, in search of the phone.

"Shit. Come on. Come on. Where is it? Yes!" Lexa mumbles to herself when she finally reaches the phone and turns it on. Quickly she dials the base as she moves back beside Clarke. Anya picks up after the first ring much to Lexa's relief and without giving her a chance to say anything Lexa is talking.

"Clarke and I need an extraction. We are at the top of the ridge behind a massive boulder on the south side. Clarke has been shot and the bullet has hit an organ, causing her internal bleeding. We need a med team stat." Clarke starts shivering and tries not to cry out when the movement hurts but Lexa sees it and quickly grabs the heat blanket from the med bag. She wraps it around Clarke and takes over putting pressure on the wound.

"Shit. Okay Woods a copter is twenty minutes out. Gustus called us and said they had to leave because of another wave of hostiles were closing in. They couldn't get ahold of you so he made the decision to get everyone out. They have vehicles so stay where you are and try not to be seen."

"Okay. Everyone's okay?" Lexa asks when she sees Clarke's worry.

"Yes all in good condition no worries. Just help Clarke the med team is almost there. Ten minutes out."

"Copy that." Lexa says and turns the Sat phone off and puts more pressure on the wound that is still bleeding heavily.

"Lex." Clarke whispers and Lexa looks up in question but at the look on Clarke's face she can't help the dread pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"Clarke no. Don't you dare say it." Clarke grins a little and shakes her head.

"You know me so well. Always did. I just need to tell you something. You have been my best friend for seven years. You always have my back and comfort me. You know me better than anyone, maybe even Raven and Octavia but don't tell them that. Ever since you punched Finn in the face for grabbing my ass I knew I didn't want anyone else." Lexa looks a little confused by the last statement.

"What are you saying Clarke?" Clarke smiles sadly and looks up at the sky that has finally started to brighten as sunset nears.

"I'm saying I have had a crush on you for seven years and have been in love with you for six of them. I just didn't have the courage until now to tell you. Which is really shitty because now I could die and not even know what it's like to be with you as more than your best friend." Clarke's eyes start to water as she looks at the devastation written on her best friend's face.

"Clarke..." Lexa whispers and looks like she's going to cry when she sees Clarke's acceptance of the situation. So instead of using words Lexa leans up and cups Clarke's face with one hand and brings their faces close together while the other keeps pressure on the wound. And without wasting anymore time she brings their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss.

Lexa pulls back but Clarke's hand comes up to cup the back of the brunettes head, pulling her back into another kiss that is more passionate. Clarke nibbles on Lexa's lower lip and swipes her tongue across, asking for entrance that is granted immediately. Their tongues battle for dominance but Lexa wins and takes over the kiss. After a few minutes she starts to slow the kiss down and lightly bites down on Clarke's bottom lip as she slowly pulls away.

Releasing the blondes lip Lexa gently pecks her lips a few times before pulling back completely to look into bright blue eyes. Clarke smiles and Lexa can't help but kiss her again. Lexa smiles into the kiss before pulling back and looking down to check the wound. When she looks back up Clarke has her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

"Clarke." Clarke's eyes open and Lexa sighs in relief before continuing.

"I'm in love with you too. I have been since you took me out during our sparing match. Seven years ago." Clarke snorts and smiles in amusement but her eyes are soft and Lexa can see the affection shinning in them as she remembers that day.

"That was a good day. I got praises for a whole two weeks for being the first one to take the great Commander down on my first try." Lexa rolls her eyes and smiles softly. She's about to say something else but stops when she hears the sound of a helicopter nearing.

She quickly looks at Clarke with hope in her eyes and Clarke smiles back telling her she hears it too. Clarke takes over putting pressure on her wound as Lexa quickly packs everything up just in time as the helicopter lands on top of the ridge. Medics rush out with a stretcher reaching them quickly. They manage to load her on it without much difficulty or pain and Lexa stays by her side the whole time and sits beside her holding her hand during the flight to the hospital. Clarke is taken in to surgery that lasts for four hours, and during that time the while team shows up and are in the waiting room. Lexa is pacing and ignoring everyone's stares as she continues to trace her lips that still tingle from the kiss. Finally a doctor enters the room and Lexa reaches him in three large strides.

"How is she?" Lexa asks and everyone stands behind her looking expectantly at the tired doctor.

"She's stable. Because she lost so much blood she flatlined but we managed to get her back. The left half of her intestine was hit along with her spleen causing mild damage but she should make a full recovery in a couple of months. She should be waking up soon. You can all go in."

"Thank you doctor." He nods and walks away and Lexa rushes to the room to see Clarke. Once she enters she sees Clarke looking deathly pale and small on the bed. Her heart squeezes in pain at the sight but she quickly sits down in the chair and grabs Clarke's hand. Everyone else files in and look at Clarke. Raven and Octavia move to Clarke's other side, Raven placing her hand on Clarke's knee while Octavia grasps Clarke's hand tightly sitting down in the second chair, ready to wait.

After about half an hour later Clarke wakes up but it's only Lexa in the room while the others went to get food. Clarke can feel something warm wrapped around her right hand and frown in confusion as her eyes adjust to the bright lights. Groaning in pain Clarke turns her head to see what is in her hand. Long tan fingers are intertwined with her own and a mess of brown curls are resting beside their hands. Clarke smiles at Lexa's peaceful face as she sleeps before looking around to see if there was any water near by. Looking to her left she notices a tray with a cup of water on it. Trying not to wake Lexa she slowly reaches out but can't reach. Trying again she over extends and her left side flares with pain.

"Fuck." Clarke says making Lexa's head pop up from the bed. Clarke grips her side and grimaces at Lexa.

"You're awake! Thank god. Are you okay?" Lexa asks when she notices Clarke's pain filled expression. Clarke smiles but shakes her head.

"No I tried to reach the water but over extended and it pulled my side." Lexa quickly jumps up and walks around the be to grab the water and carefully hands it to Clarke.

"Would you mind if I checked to see if you pulled the stitches?" Clarke shakes her head and pushes the blankets down so Lexa can pull up her gown. Lexa looks down at the bandages wrapped around Clarke's torso but doesn't see any blood so she pulls the gown back down.

"There's no blood so you didn't pull the stitches. But you need to be careful Clarke. Why didn't you ask me to get it for you?" Clarke frowns and nods.

"You looked peaceful and finally relaxed and I didn't want to wake you. But from now on I'll ask for help." Lexa squints at Clarke when she doesn't meet her eyes while speaking.

"We both know you won't. But I appreciate the effort." Clarke grins an rolls her eyes at Lexa's smirk, and decides to wipe it off her face. Clarke with more strength than Lexa thought possible, pulls Lexa down by her shirt and presses their lips together. Clarke pulls back and grins at Lexa's dazed expression.

"Hi." Clarke whispers as she traces Lexa's jaw with her thumb. Lexa smiles and presses another kiss to Clarke's lips before pulling back.

"Hi yourself." Lexa stares at Clarke trying to memorize every feature of her face like she's going to disappear any moment, making Clarke notice her slightly sad expression.

"What's wrong Lex?" Lexa shakes her head and smiles sadly before answering.

"I almost lost you. You lost so much blood. The doctor said you flatlined. I don't know what I'd have done if you had died. I can't lose you Clarke." Lexa whispers with her eyes welling up with tears. Clarke's heart breaks at the sight so she slowly brings Lexa in for a hug.

"I'm okay Lexa. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's my own fault and I wish I hadn't put you through that. I love you. And I'll try to be more careful." Lexa nods and sniffles before pulling back and smiling at Clarke.

"I love you too Clarke." Clarke breaks out in a wide grin and pulls Lexa into a long and deep kiss, both getting lost in it that they didn't hear anyone come in.

"YES! Octavia you owe me fifty bucks!" Raven exclaims making the two women jump apart and Clarke groans in pain from the sudden movement. Lexa looks at her worried but she just waves her off.

"I'm good just moved to fast." Lexa nods though still seems hesitant. Clarke smiles and gives her a kiss just as Octavia comes in the room.

"Dammit you guys!" Raven smirks and holds her hand out towards Octavia who swears under her breath and starts counting out bills before placing them in Raven's hand with a glare.

Clarke rolls her eyes at her two friends and settles into her bed with a sigh. The rest of the team comes in, Lincoln and Bellamy bringing up the rear with arms full of teddy bears and balloons. Lexa chuckles at the sight and Clarke grins when the two men start fighting over who gets to give her their stuff first. Lincoln manages to get past Bellamy and to Clarke's side to give her a large green teddy bear with a bow tie around his neck and a sign saying get well soon.

"Lincoln he's adorable! Thank you." Lincoln grins and leans down to give her a hug, that she reciprocates tightly. Pulling back he smiles and pulls a box of chocolates from behind his back and places them in her lap.

"Oh my god you remembered! Haha this is great!" Lincoln laughs and nods while everyone looks confused.

"Of course I did. I'm just returning the favour." Clarke grins and gives him a high five before opening the box and popping a chocolate in her mouth. Looking up and noticing everyone's confusion Clarke looks at Lincoln and nods for him to explain.

"When I was shot and in the hospital Clarke came and saw me when everyone had left. She had brought me a box of chocolates. But when I opened them the box was empty. Turns out she ate them all while waiting for everyone to leave and the shop had closed by then so she couldn't get anymore. So she said she'd get me some the next day. She came back with two boxes one for me and one for her because she said they are the best and so addicting. And she told me if she was ever in the hospital for some reason I was to get her the chocolates for a gift." Lincoln finished his story and everyone chuckles at the sheepish expression on Clarke's face. Clarke yawns and blinks a couple times making everyone smile before deciding to step out and let her sleep.

"Griffin if you ever do this to us again I will personally kick your ass and drag you through hell and back." Raven says trying to intimidate her best friend but failing.

"As if you could. You can't even sneak up on me without getting hurt. But I promise to try and be more careful." Raven rolls her eyes and nods before giving her a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't lose you." Raven whispers in her ear and Clarke nods into the brunettes shoulder.

"Love you Reyes." Raven leans back and place a kiss on her forehead and takes a step back.

"Love you too Griffin." Clarke smiles before she is attacked and pulled into another tight embrace by Octavia.

"Clarke don't you ever leave me. I can't deal with Raven on my own. We need our mother to keep us from killing each other." Clarke chuckles and kisses the side Octavia's head.

"Don't worry I plan to stick around for a long time. I can't let my children get into too much trouble without me." Octavia pulls back and grins before nodding and kissing Clarke's cheek.

"Love you O." Octavia pulls her in for another hug before stepping back completely.

"I love you too Clarke." Clarke smiles and Raven and Octavia leave while Lincoln and Bellamy hug her goodbye along with Nyko and Gustus. Indra squeezes her shoulder with a nod, leaving with the men. Anya punches her in the shoulder when everyone leaves except Lexa.

"Ow!" Clarke yells and runs her shoulder with a pout. Anya rolls her eyes before giving the blonde a hug.

"Don't you ever do anything that stupid again or I will personally resurrect you and kill you all over again. You get me?" Clarke nods seriously and pulls Anya down into another hug.

"I'm sorry." Anya nods and squeezes Clarke lightly before pulling back.

"Get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow." Clarke nods and Anya leaves the room. Lexa looks unsure if she should leave or stay. So Clarke makes the decision for her. Slowly she starts to shift over in the bed grimacing in pain, and ignoring Lexa's protests until there is enough room for the brunette to settle beside her on her good side.

"Clarke you shouldn't have done that. You could have tore your stitches out. I could have just slept in the-" Clarke cuts her off by raising a hand in the air.

"Lexa don't tell me you are going to stay in those chairs when I went through all this trouble to make room for you. Besides I sleep better when you lay with me." Lexa still looks hesitant but lays down anyway, being careful to not jostle Clarke.

Clarke sighs and snuggles up into Lexa and lays her head on her shoulder, listening to Lexa's strong and steady heartbeat.

"Love you Lexa." Lexa grins and gently tilts Clarke's head up so she can press a tender kiss to get lips.

"Love you too Clarke. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." And with that Clarke falls asleep to the steady rhythm of Lexa's heart in her ear and the strong arms of her best friend and love around her.


End file.
